Unexpected I
by scoob2222
Summary: Written for csi50. Prompt was love. An unexpected pregnancy throws Lindsay and Danny for a loop.


Prompt: love

Lindsay's glaring at him so hard he feels like his head might explode.

"Montana this isn't my fault, these things happen…." He frowned as she continued glaring, "Nothing is one hundred percent."

"That's why we have back ups Danny, two forms of birth control and you still managed to knock me up. You have like….super sperm or something."

No man alive could have stopped himself from grinning at that one, he was so awesome, his sperm beat out condoms and the pill with no trouble. Super sperm indeed, maybe he'd get a costume.

"That was not a compliment!" she yelled, grunting once, stamping her feet, and running off to the bedroom.

"Montana, come on sweetheart," he yelled after her, "We need to talk about this."

The door slammed loudly and he sighed, "We'll just…talk later then."

&

Danny didn't turn his head even when he heard the creak of the bedroom door opening.

Then he heard a soft sigh and his name, "Danny," it was a broken whisper and he turned quickly, coming off the couch and moving towards her.

"Oh Linds, come here."

She fell into his arms, "I'm sorry."

"Its okay," he said, "I'm sorry too, come here, let's…why don't we sit down and talk about this, okay? That's the only way we're going to figure it all out."

She nodded and he moved them to the couch, letting her curl up next to him, just sitting for a moment, breathing her in.

"I know we didn't plan this," he said, "but it happened, we have to deal with it."

"I…" Lindsay sighed, "We've only been together six months Danny, we're not ready for this, I'm not ready for this."

He felt his heart stop in a sudden fear, "you're not thinking about…." He couldn't even say it, "You don't want to….not have it, do you?"

She pulled away a little, "No, I…I couldn't do that. I just don't know what we iare/i going to do?"

"Well, the first thing we have to do is find out for sure. I mean, those tests aren't 100 percent. I think you should call the doctor, get an appointment as soon as possible, and then, when we're sure, then we'll decide what to do next. Together," he emphasized, kissing her forehead.

She squeezed him tighter to her, "Okay, I'll call the doctor and then we'll….we'll see."

&

It took her three days to get to the doctor, each time she got an appointment she'd have to cancel it for a dead body, but finally three days later she got there.

Danny was called in last minute so he wasn't here and as she sat on the table in the doctor's office, she wished he was. She didn't know if she could take hearing the answer, either way.

A part of her was excited by the idea of having Danny's baby, but the other part was frightened. They weren't married, weren't living together, and even though she knew if her heart that Danny was the guy for her, forever, she also knew they still had a lot to deal with, it wasn't even a year ago that she was on the witness stand in Montana, she'd fought so hard to get back from that, to have a life again, to be with Danny the way she'd dreamed of, but a baby, she wasn't sure she was ready for that.

"Hello Lindsay," Doctor Weir said as she came in, forcing her out of her thoughts, "I have some results for you."

"Am I….pregnant?"

The doctor smiled, "About six weeks along, you'll need to start taking pre-natal vitamins, and I'll want to see you once a month for the firs t few months, twice towards the end."

"I'm uh….I'm a CSI, is there anything I need to be careful of?" Lindsay felt like she wasn't even in her body, someone else was asking these questions.

"Well, they are some chemicals you should stay away from; I'll get you a list. You can go into the field until you're farther along, just be careful, don't over stress yourself."

Lindsay nodded, "Okay."

"You go ahead and get dressed, the ladies out from will have some lists for you and you can make your next appointment."

"Thank you Doctor Weir," Lindsay said, watching her leave and trying to stop herself from having a panic attack.

&

Danny practically ran home, taking the stairs two at a time to get to her apartment faster. He knocked, his hands shook as he used his key, opening the door and heading to the living room, finding her sitting on that big huge, ugly as sin armchair she loved and waiting for him.

"So?" he asked, "Are we….pregnant?"

She glared at him, "No," she said, "we aren't, but, I am."

He couldn't stop himself from letting out a yell of happiness, running over to the chair, yanking her off it and into his arms, he spun her around.

"Danny, Danny, put me down right now I'm going to be sick," he set her hard on her feet and she ran for the bathroom.

He got there in time to hold back her hair as she threw up, then forced himself to pull back so she could brush her teeth. She headed straight for the bed, flopping down on it, "The doctor said that can go on for months, isn't it wonderful?"

Danny sighed; clearly, she still wasn't happy about this, or at least, still partly worried. He lay down next to her, putting his arm around her, "I love you," he whispered in her ear.

She nodded, whispered it back, but he couldn't ignore the way her body curled slightly away from his as she fell asleep.

&

"So we tell Mac today," he said, "And then everyone else."

"Not everyone else," Lindsay said sharply, "Just Mac and we're only doing that because we have to. We don't tell anyone else until we're past the third month."

"Why not?" he asked.

"Because that's…..you just don't."

"Okay, so we won't tell the people at work, but I can tell my ma right, because she never believed I would actually give her grandkids."

Lindsay sighed, "Not for three months, Danny, no one….just…in case."

"In case of what?" he asked, honestly confused, "Tell them now, tell them in six weeks, what's the difference? I know you're still dealing with this but…."

"In case something goes wrong," she said, he stopped talking, she put her hand to her head, feeling a headache start, "Things….go wrong sometimes and…after twelve weeks it's less likely, so….can we just wait?"

"Your….this isn't something you just read in a book is it?" he asked, already knowing the answer.

She sat on the bed, "I was in college, I was dating this guy, I got pregnant and I lost it at 10 weeks. It was….hard….harder because people knew and asked questions and…." She looked up at him, her eyes shining, "I just don't want that again."

Danny dropped down next to her, put his arm around her, and pulled her close, "The baby's father?"

"He…." She gave a bitter laugh, "He got very, very busy after I found out I was pregnant. Spread some pretty awful rumors about me, I was only a freshman, trying to get used to college, trying to get over what had happened to my friends, he was the first guy…." She stopped, "It was just hard and I don't want to have to do that again, okay?"

"Okay," he nodded, kissing her head, "We'll just tell Mac….Lindsay?"

"What?" she said, starting at his use of her first name, so rare between them.

"You know….you know I'm not going to drop out on you."

"Of course I do," she said, but her voice was unsteady and she was pulling away, "We're going to be late for work."

"Hey, hey," he grabbed her arm to stop her from moving, his other hand moving under her chin, his eyes meeting her tear filled ones, "I'm serious Lindsay, I love you, I love this kid already and no matter what happens I'm not going anywhere, I'm not leaving you."

She nodded, her fingers twisting in the fabric of his shirt, "I…I know. I know, Danny, I love you too."

He smiled, "Good," he kissed her forehead, "Been a while since you said it, I was getting kind of worried."

She leaned forward, kissed his lips, "That you never have to be worried about cowboy."


End file.
